Sugar cubes
by lilmizkitty
Summary: The abandoned thing that was the closest thing to perfection that I had ever seen' BB rated for gore, crude humor, language, situations, rape, and sex yup. sounds like beyond i promise that the story is better then this! im not good a summarys.one OC
1. Streets

ELLO! it has been so long since ive put up anything ( shows how much i care xD jkjk. i love all you guys) so yea. in the end of best friends i DID say that i was going to be writing a BB story, AND i did. i hope that atleast ONE person likes it. REMEMbER! i you love me back, or notice something i missed, don't hesitate to review ;D

* * *

It all started with a sugar cube. One little, itty bitty sugar cube, that started a whole new life for the both of them. Neither of them had expected so much of such an insignificant, unnoticeable object…and yet, neither of them would've been remotely the same.

His small hands glided over the broken, under cared for table that lay in the center of the small alley and grazed the smooth finish with his fingertips. On the sides, pieces of wood splintered out and dirt collected, but in the small patch, barely to where the boy could reach ,it was clean as glass. The young boy let his thoughts wonder and trail off in many directions as his nails still danced along the tables ridges. It had been discarded, and pushed harshly from the memory of its owner, much as the child was himself. And for that unknown reason, he could not bring himself to stop touching it, as if it was the only thing he had other then the few cents he had in his pocket that only consisted of a quarter, three nickels, and his own, bright and shiny lucky penny.

'_how come someone would leave this out here…it's so soft'_ The child thought, as he continued to touch it. His next train of thought was less meaningful, but still followed. " Well I kinda' wish that I could take you with me mister table.. But if I don't get to the soup kitchen in time I'm gonna' be REAL hungry tonight. Ill be back and share some with you" the child said with a smile plastered on his small, Too thin face. His eyes were dark, and every so often, they would flash a strange crimson color. It seemed that it was whenever he saw himself, he had nightmares about the red-eyed demon staring back at him. When it was no demon at all. Its was just a small, skimpy boy, named B.

B walked, his little white arms swinging, with an unusual spring in his step. He was happy. He had found something. Something not completely rotten and ugly, and more especially not useless. His dark hair bounced along as he did, and he could feel this wind blow through it. And for the first time in many weeks, Young Beyond Birthday was happy.

The soup kitchen was about a ten minute walk away from the small alleyway that B normally stayed in. Misty clouds filled the sky as the sun began to set. Seeing the sky turn its redish purple color Beyond helplessly became frazzle. _What if there was no more food left? I haven't eaten in like 3 days.. My tummy sure is empty. And what about my table? I promised him id bring home something to eat._

-B-

As I turned the street corner, he spotted the soup kitchen, and only three people in front of it. One was a man, large, with silver red hair and a distressed look on his aged face. Above his head floated the words 'Quillish Wammy' and he wore an old style dress shirt and pants. Overall he looked like quite a wealthy man, but not at all concerned about the small child coming his way.

The next person was another boy, looking 6 or 7, so only a year or two older then beyond himself, with raven black hair and grey, blank eyes. From the way he just stared off into space, it seemed that he was paying no attention to anything in the world, but looking past it all into a deeper perspective. It sort of gave me the creeps. When the person spotted me, his eyes snapped back to reality, as if he had just gotten smacked hard in the face by the sight of me turning the corner. The name that floated above his head? 'L Lawliet'

The third was a young girl, with bright blond hair and a solemn face, her eyes looking at her feet as she stood at the door of the soup kitchen. Just as she looked up, the old man turned his face down, and smiled at her, which she refused to return. Very quietly, his smile faded and he handed her a bag full of something. She looked into the bag, her face calmed, then she, without saying another word, walked away from them, back into my direction.

She looked relieved, and possibly annoyed. But when she saw me, her expression softened and became only interest, then faint confusion.

"B?"

I blinked my eyes, staring at her name, I knew it. I wasn't sure how, but I knew it. Like, a dream.

"Where's Chalis?"

Chalis? That was my sister.. Or what used to be my sister… until our mother had one on her last rampage.

-three months earlier-

"_Beyond? Are you in there?"_

"_mehhh.."_

"_Beyond… comeon. Moms not here anymore. She just left. I promise."_

_I peaked my head out from inside the closet, and saw Chalis sitting there, tear stains on her face, and a small patch of blood from her lower lip. Mom was always so mean to her, I just didn't GET it.. A chair had been upturned, and a box of cereal thrown, so that it had gone everywhere, but the most noticeable was a blood stain running from the left side of the room, all the way to the closet… or to be exact, right where Chalis' back was against the wall. _

" _just.. don't worry beyond. She wont be back for a few hours. You gotta' get outta' here before she comes back. I don't want you to get hurt too. " she leaned forward, so I could just see the gash across the back of her neck, where blood was flowing fast. My eyes stung._

"_no.. Chalis…Nuh uh sis. Dun' leave me. Please. I don't wanna' be alone…." the tears came freely as I watched my sister grip my shoulder weekly. She was my twin.. But she had always taken care of me through everything. _

" _Beyond. Go… now. Ro we'll both end up dead instead of just me.!" and for the first time in my life, I was afraid because I had absolutely no place to go.. Nobody to run to._

_So I stayed there, and waited until the last light left Chalis' eyes before I ran from the old, run down apartment, and never went back. _

-present-

" Chalis isn't here anymore, Kitty."

"oh" she looked upset, like she was about to cry. Not that I blamed her. I felt the same way. Chalis had always been like a mother to me, and also to Kitty, who had been out on her own as soon as she could walk. It wasn't long before Kitty stood right in front of me, still having a grim look on her face, I came up with the only thing I could think of to stop the unbearable silence that had came over us.

"so…whats in the bag?"

" oh… those rich people gave me some food untill I had made up my mind to go with them or not."

" whats in there?"

Kitty looked down into the bag again, and pulled out three cans of premade soup, two bottles of tea and a small bag of sugar cubes. "this stuff," her straggly, nearly lavender colored eyes flickered up to meet my, hopefully not possessed, eyes." are you hungry Beyond?"

The sound of my full name hit like a dagger into my chest. I couldn't breathe, and it was hard to even stand as I was. Chalis had been the only person that had ever actually called me that. All the people I met, I told them to just call me B. even my mother, when she would come home all messed up, would only call me 'It' and 'you little bastard'… but all of those nasty names hurt much less then the stinging memory of my sister and her dying words in my head.

A choked sob escaped my mouth, which stung from seemingly every breath that I had taken in the last days. It felt like my lungs were on fire with the past, and the frozen whirlwinds of the future tugged at my sanity, causing all the pain in the contrast inside my severed heart. Kitty set her head on my shoulder and made a small crooning noise, reminding me of the songs that used to be sung to me as a tiny child. Even smaller then I was now.

"comeon Beyond… let's just eat. you'll feel better when your tummy 'aint so rumbly. "

"oh-" I gasped "kay."

I felt a small hand cover mine and intertwine with my fingers. Kitty led me back down the street we were on, and as soon as I could realize where we were I took charge and led her back to where my table was. The one with the soft top. The abandoned thing that was the closest thing to perfection that I had ever seen.

"one for you…one for me…one for you….one for me…." I stuttered as I counted out even number of the sugar cubes to put into our tea. We were getting down to the bottom of the bag, and we each had about 5 in our little piles. Once I had counted out 7 for each of us, I absent mindedly put the one left over into the middle of the table.

" there's not a right number…"

Kitty just looked at the cube., then up at me, switching her view every few seconds." Beyond, you know' theres probably a lot more of these cubey-thingys at the orphanage that the guy was talking to me about… and we would have a place to live…."

" I dunno" I grazed my fingers along the top of the table, around the lone sugar cube.

Kitty waited patiently

I sighed " are you sure that they will have more?"

" yea"

" well… ok… lets get going…."

* * *

WELL! how did you like it? alot, i hope, but if you dont i wont be (too) sad :] the next chaper wil be up ReALLY soon i promise. im also working on another mattXmello and it will be my first lemon. wish me luck ;D byE loVliEs :)


	2. On the Break

Roger paced around his room angrily, not knowing what to do this time. Could he trust her roommate to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble today? Not likely. It would be a miracle if B himself wasn't breaking at least 10 rules as the thought crossed his mind. Kitty… she was such a good kid. Since she had gotten here she had been stuck at number 3. For how long? Far too long. Technically, she should be in a year down, which means she would beet a boy named Miheal Kheel out and she would be in second place, only bested by Nate Rivers, But she refused to switch to what was rightfully hers. She was perfectly content with her life in Wammys how it was.

Behind two brilliant boys. B and A. the boys had both refused to reveal their real names, and Kitty had long since forgotten hers. So it was only to be expected that the three of them would be close, ne? possibly too close to want to beat each other out. By any means necessary.

~Kitty~

As Roger held the phone up tight to his ear, I twiddled my thumbs, refusing to look up, because I knew that if I did, he would just be giving me a dirty look. Roger was an older man, with brownish grey hair and dark, seemingly always busy eyes. A quick click and Roger sighed, annoyed, before speaking in an impatient voice.

" Kitty.. Your 15. Why would you do something so.. Immature? You know that it can get you knocked down. You might not even have a chance now. Do you understand me?"

"mmm… well.. I understand you. But I also see through you. You will not do such a thing as knock me down, because we both know that when the next test grades come in that I will be number one. Nobody here could take my spot and I don't need to tell you that." I explained nonchalantly

" and you think that I will _not _put you on the streets then your more naive then you come across."

" well. You think about that. don't worry, now I have no reason to do anything again. He has been punished. I'm going to write an essay. Goodbye, Roger." I shot, already stepping through the doorway of his office. I wasn't going to write an essay. I was going to go see what B and A where up to in there -cough (our)- dorm. I was not supposed to even be _in_ the boys dorm passed 10, but I stayed there every night. I just… didn't have a reason _not_ to. As I had so blatantly told roger, I knew that they would not disown me. L was not so stupid to let go of me. Everyone _knew_ that it would be so simple for me to become number one, except that whenever we had a paper to write, a project to do, yada yada yada, I just… didn't do it.

The hallways in the main building were crowded. Most kids were hurrying to get to class, not wishing to be late, and disappoint L…

A girl, in the year under me, her name was Lynda, and he had brown hair pulled up into two pigtails, one on each side of her head. She was annoying, to almost everyone, and her squeaky, peppy voice made me want to choke her. However, in these circumstances, I was ecstatic that she had decided to alert me of the situation.

" Kitty!!! Have you heard?"

"???"

" YOU! You, B and A! you all get a meeting with L! THE L!!!"

"…my god Lynda, if your kidding me, I swear I will fucking kill you."

" No! Watari, I guess he's like, L's assistant or something and he came by, announced that the current top students would be able to meet L! then he posted the list, and it said it! You'll HAVE to tell me what he's like!!!"

" would you have any idea when this will happen?"

" tonight. You guys will go with Watari, and eat supper with him and L."

"oh…my…god." I gasped, not capable of thinking straight. " do A and B know this yet?"

" no. they've been in your guy's dorm all day, playing a game or something." Lynda messed with her left pigtail, as if she was in trouble for not telling them yet. I was quite happy. I wanted to break the news to them.

"hmmm. Good. Thanks bunches Lynda. I cant wait to see their faces" a smile came to my face. I could nearly imagine it. B was obsessed. He wanted to know everything that there was to know about L. not much was to be found though. He didn't care about his cases, he cared about L's personality. What color eyes he had, what he liked to do.. He wanted to know everything. _everything _there was to know about L.

Not that I didn't, but I was not as majorly obsessed. L was like a food that I really liked, so I would enjoy leaning about L, but I didn't crave it like some kind of sadistic drug. Poor B had been infected with the sick addiction. Almost like I had the addiction to him.

Well; of course I was in love with beyond. I mean, we were together so much, it wasn't possible for me to _not _fall in love with him. If that makes any sense whatsoever. He was my sun in the morning, the moon at night, and whatever the heck came between the two. He just didn't seem to notice that.

The courtyard was still light, and it made sense, being it was only about 2 o' clock. Nearly nobody was out. Only a few others, one a large boy in ,my level, with sunny blond hair and a shirt that was far to tight to look good, in my opinion, because you could see his hardly toned pecks through a leather vest. I knew him, though I couldn't remember from where. He had just gotten moved up, him and two other boys. I knew one of them, a small boy named Near, who was so adorable you just wanted to hug him till you starved to death. He had albino qualities, like pale skin and steel blue eyes. On the quieter side, he was still a really nice boy, and friendly if you talked to him. He loved doing puzzles. All day everyday if he could. But alas, he was in class ( AN: haha. I didnt mean for that to rhyme. Sorry )

"heyyy. I know you from somewhere." the blond boy stated, as he promptly noticed who I was. I took a few steps towards him, keeping my distance. I wasn't a very strong girl, and even thought that boy wasn't massive, he could easily take me down. Defiantly something I didn't want to test.

"oh, you do? My name is kitty. And you are?" I rambled, needing a name.

"Mello. I know you because your one of the upper levels that gets to meet with L! im one of the lower ones that do, even though.. you know.."

" your no lower anymore."

"yea. That. So, yeah. What's it like to be the only smart girl here?"

"… are you sure I'm a girl?" I muttered, feeling in the mood to trip out a tired looking 14 year old.

"…umm… unless you're a guy with a big chest then yea."

"touché, Mello, touché…" I joked with a smile. " im heading back to my friends dorm. you wanna' come? Were just going to hang out until its time to leave."

" well im waiting for a friend, cos-"

"'hello Mello… and who's you lady friend?" a redhead jeered, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood next to Mello.

"haha. Speak of the devil"

" well hello there."

The redhead looked up at me. "im Matt. And _you _can call me just about anything you'd like too." I couldn't help but flush a tiny bit at the lame attempt at a pick up line. The boy was cute, a little lanky, but cute. He wore a striped long sleeve t shirt and a pair of jeans. Orange tinted goggle covering his eyes, as if, if he saw the sunlight straight through his eyes would melt or something. His skin was pale, he obviously didn't get out that much.

" well then.. What if I just call you Matt?"

" well-"

Mello swung his hand and backslapped Matt right across his cheek. Not hard, but just enough to shut him up. " Dude, this is Kitty, the number 3 _Kitty…_ remember…?"

" so? Dose that really mean that I cant get _lucky_ from this little L ordeal?"

" yes. Yes it does. Now shut your trap before I knock it off."

I quickly stepped in between the two, taking one of each of there hands, and leading them foreword, towards the boys dorm. I could guess what they were thinking when we entered the dorm, if they were as perverted as I thought they were. " Wow you guys are really loud sometimes, aren't you? Hehehe"

" Sorry," Matt flushed " Im used to just hitting on everyone."

" No your not," Mello objected " you don't even _TALK _to girls on a regular basis."

" Mells!" Matt whined as we stepped up the stairs quickly, our silhouettes dancing on the walls like partyboys.

" Im not letting you get into her pants."

" pardon me for wanting to have a say in this," I muttered, slightly flattered by them fighting over me. " But who says I'll let _Either _of you into my pants?"

At that, neither of them said a word.

~B~

" NO! fuck it! Get the care package!" A yelled at me, nearly jumping off the couch in excitement. I was no good at Call Of Duty whatever- the name was too long for me to say anyways- and normally Kitty would play with A so hat I didn't have too, so I could go catch up on my studies. I liked video games, but A made them too intense. He once kicked me in the crotch because I didn't kill the zombie that was coming after him, because I was too busy laughing at the fact at first he had said ' THE ZOMBIES GONNA COME ON MEE!!!' I mean, come_on_ how could I not laugh at that?!?!

" IM TRYING!" I hollered, rocking back on my knees as the tension in the room rose and the german started to surround us again. A person through the earpiece that was feeding voice from some boy A always plays with squeaked as he was shot and killed by the opposing team. Curse words overflowed from A's mouth freely, and I kept quiet, biting my lip, hoping that I could make it through this round without dying..

_KNu-KnoHk-Knoohk!_

" LOVEEEESS!!!" kitty's voice sang through the door," ARE YOU TWO DECENT OR DO YOU NEED A FEW MINUTES TO FINISH LITTLE A UP?" I hated when she implied that A and I were gay, especially because the thought of being with another guy burned my inside making me want to puke. The door swung open just as a bomb went off, killing both me and A. my eyes shot to Kitty, and I was nearly ready to flip on her as I saw who was standing with her. Mello- a punkish boy who was into every blond girl he could find [ and he had gotten most of them] and a small boy named Matt that A played games with sometimes over the Xbox connecty thingy

And to my surprise, jealousy ran through my veins like some sort of newly introduced sickness.


End file.
